Presently, applications running on devices have to establish a connection with a server before being able to send a request. Typically, establishing a connection, such as opening a socket, utilizes additional middlemen entities within the device, such as an operating system. Because the middlemen entities operate within the device on which the application runs, the device requires specific hardware and/or software components capable of establishing a relationship with servers. By requiring each device to include specific hardware and/or software components for establishing a relationship with servers, the cost of manufacturing such a device increases. Further, devices that already have the required components may be burdened by having to use their resources to establish relationships with servers. On the other hand, however, the network on which the application sends a request to the server is currently primarily used for routing the content since the application establishes a connection with the server before a request is sent over the network. Thus, the network is primarily used for routing the content.